


Hysteria

by Airspritegal



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: I Tried, It just says there are a bunch, M/M, This doesn't name all the egos, This involves a nightmare, and sort of attempted murder, that way you can imagine whatever others you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: When Anti awakens from a nightmare his mind clouded to the world around him, the others do their best to bring him back.





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> This was started at work. I had it in a notebook, the first paragraph and from there it expanded. This story kind of implies a suicide attempt? I mean it doesn't really say what happened or anything. Just that their are suspicious stains on a shirt. Take that as you will.

He ran forward as fast as he could, eyes wide and filled with terror. He could hear them somewhere close behind him, voices condensing into an inescapable roar that rendered his glitching pleas in vain. Their hands reached for him, brushing his clothes, his skin, grasping, trying to pull him into their depths, to rip him apart and leave him for dead. He stumbled and gasped as he felt one, then two, pairs of hands grab him, pulling him back. He felt the pull and his screams died in his throat, constricted off by his fear.  
No!  
No! They were going to kill him!  
He looked up into the faces of them all, faces that so resembled his own, that all mirrored the man they came from. He met their eyes as their expressions were twisted with hatred and anger and found himself overcome with a wave of grief he didn't think he was capable of. 

One word was being repeated, falling from their lips in perfect unison.

“Murderer!” 

He wanted to scream, to set things right! He wasn't a murderer! He was a trickster, the illusion of death his claim to fame, his art form. He'd never taken a life, not really! He felt a wet substance collect in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. The thought that even his tears wouldn't stop those that held him made them fall even harder. He saw a green glow encase his chest, his body, his vision. His arms were pinned to his sides, rendering him helpless. The pressure began to increase and he tried to cry out, to beg to be released but found his voice gone. 

He looked up as the glow shrank, allowing someone to step closer, he saw their hands break through the glow. The hands clasped around his throat, squeezing with the same pressure as the magic at his chest. Normally the move would send a jolt of pleasure down his spine but this time it did nothing but make him shudder in fear. He felt a flash of pain and soon a thicker substance was cascading down his throat, the ever present wound on it opening again.  
The glow diminished and he saw who held him, who was trying to steal his breath and his agony grew. This was the one person he wanted to forgive him, as their creator had done. The one person whom he had come to care deeply for, despite their obvious dislike of him. 

The blood didn't deter the person and anti felt his chest try and expand, stopped by the magic. He tried in vain to gasp, to get the air he needed. His vision started to blacken at the edges and he closed his eyes, wishing it would all stop. 

Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped the pressure on his throat was gone. The pressure on his chest eased, only to be replaced by immense pain in its place. His eyes snapped open, glassy and blank. He didn't register that he was in his room, his bed, even as the ceiling came into focus. He barely was able to take a breath before the pain in his chest became unbearable. He curled onto his side clutching at his chest. His hands grasped, scratched, tore as if hoping to rip out the heart that resided momentarily beneath them. In the waking world he found his voice again and he did the only thing he could do, he screamed; closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks and screamed.

The sound was broken, glitching and agonized. It didn't stop, keeping him from hearing the panicked footsteps or his door opening. He wasn't able to see the more than half a dozen pairs of eyes watching him in worry. His scream rose in pitch, warbling and causing those gathered to cover their ears in pain. 

One person pushed to the front, expression melting from worry to genuine fear, He pushed his mask over his hair and stepped forward, ignoring the throbbing headache developing, the ache that sent the others stumbling back from the door. 

“Anti!” Marvin yelled, voice no louder than a whisper compared to the screaming. He approached the bed with quick steps, becoming distraught. He reached out, hoping to stop the demons hands, already starting to draw blood from his skin. The magician was nearly pulled off his feet when Anti tried to pull away, cat mask lost in the struggle. 

Seeing the other losing, unable to hold back the glitch by himself another rushed forward, hands reaching out for Anti's. Jackieboy grabbed Anti’s other wrist and between himself and Marvin they finally managed to hold him down. Anti's body glitched, though having a hold on his main physical form caused the glitches to be only visual. 

Unable to claw at his chest, with his hands pinned beside his head Anti's back arched, face twisted in agony. Jackie and Marvin locked eyes, each betraying their fear, the anguish at seeing their brother in pain.  
The doctor approached now, the others following close on his heels. He reached out, cupping Anti's cheek, the motion cutting the scream off abruptly. He yanked his hand back, surprised. Anti opened his eyes slowly, the pain in his chest dulling as he registered the physical touches. He still was unable to focus, to escape the dream and his pain was again replaced with fear. He couldn't see anything clearly apart from the hand reaching for him. His heart clenched and he looked away, only to see the too familiar eyes looking at him. His body began to shake, whimpers passing his lips 

Marvin and Jackie released him quickly, both frowning deeply. Marvin stepped away, collecting his mask as he moved back to the others.

“Anti, calm! Is just me! Is just us!” Henrik said quickly, hoping that he could calm Anti. Anti brought his hands up in front of himself, as if to provide a shield from the others. 

“No! No!” It was all he could say, could even think of, a plea for them to spare him, voice wavering with each utterance of the word. Henrik reached out again, past the glitch’s hands and cupped both cheeks gently. He rubbed his thumbs absently just below Anti's eyes, wiping at some of the still falling tears.

“Shhhh, Anti. Calm down, it is only us. You are safe now. You are safe.”

Anti didn't seem to hear him, instead pulling his head away, the doctor not stopping him, too unnerved by the behavior. He went to speak but was cut off by a voice behind him.

“Ati? Why scared Ati?” 

The group looked to Robbie as he stepped forward, innocent expression traded for one of worry, matching his 'siblings’. His hands clenched in concentration as he spoke, slowly and as clearly as he could. 

“Ati… Please do’t be afraid aymore” 

The glitch seemed to hear the other as he lowered his hands and looked slowly around. He seemed to finally notice no one was attempting to attack him but his expression was still glassy. 

“Anti. You are safe. We are not here to harm you.” Henrik soothed, running his fingers slowly and gently through Anti's hair. Anti seemed torn, wanting to lean into the gentle touch and still being terrorized by something unknown to the others. 

“Come Anti. We will go down to ze clinic to bandage your neck and chest. Your vound has opened again.” Henrik said, keeping his voice level. Anti didn't respond, but the lack of even a negative reaction was enough for Henrik. He moved his hand from Anti's hair to his arm. 

“Jackie. Help me get him on his feet, chase go down and open the door and wait for us.” He said, looking at each ego in turn. “Ze rest of you… I believe it vould be best if you were all to return to your rooms until morning.” He commanded, fearing another setback if Anti saw them all.

Chase did as he was told, rushing downstairs while the others slowly scattered. 

Henrik and Jackie slowly and carefully helped Anti from his bed, the doctor quietly noted to himself that, aside from his outburst a while ago, Anti had not spoken since. He glanced up and saw Robbie down the hall, looking upset.

“Vait.” He said quietly before stopping and motioning the younger ego over. “He.. responded to you earlier so maybe just…” the doctor had no idea what to say, to ask of the other but Robbie seemed to know. Very slowly he put his arms around Anti, keeping the embrace loose.

“Ati will be okay. He is strog.” The zombie said before releasing the older and finally turning back to his room.

Anti didn't respond to Robbie until he had left, the glitch lifting his arms as if to beckon him back but letting his limbs fall long before the motion could be completed.  
Henrik and Jackie helped Anti down to the clinic, passing chase as he held the door open. The doctor led them to the exam table in the back of the room and once Anti stood before it Henrik nodded slowly.

“He reacts so badly to more than one person I believe I should…”

“We'll leave you to work doc… Just help him.” Jackie said quietly, chase nodding his agreement before they took their leave 

Henrik turned his full attention to Anti now, to the bloody gashes on his chest and the ever present wound on his throat 

Anti's eyes were still empty and unfocused, seeing something far beyond the good doctor or his room. Henrik knew the extent of the wound on Anti's throat and opted to bandage that first. He stepped away, only after pushing Anti to sit on the exam table, and even with the doctor gone from sight Anti didn't move. 

Henrik returned and and searched the other's face for any change, when he saw none he sighed. He set the gauze aside to wipe the blood with a wet rag. He heard the change in Anti before he saw it as the demon let out a terrified breath. 

Anti saw those same hands reaching out for him, to wrap around his throat and steal his breath. 

“No! No please… Henrik stop..” he whimpered.

The doctor gasped and yanked his hands back, torn. Anti obviously knew who stood before him but his expression placed him in a nightmare far away. 

“Anti. I only vant to clean ze wound. I vill not hurt you. I promise.” 

He tried again but Anti shrank away from him. 

“I svear to you Anti. I vill not hurt you, but please, I have to clean ze wound!” He realized too late that the desperation in his voice could be construed as anger in a terrified mind and clapped a hand over his mouth. His heart clenched as Anti curled into himself, closing his eyes tightly.

“Don't...please. Henrik dont.” Anti whimpered again. 

The doctor set his rag aside and ran his slightly damp hand through Anti’s hair, the only action that seemed to calm him. Anti leaned into the touch, tilting his head slightly and finally opening his eyes.

“You're alright.” Henrik soothed again as he bent awkwardly to grab the rag with his free hand without losing Anti's focus. He managed to snag the rag and gently began to mop at the blood. 

“You're safe now. I have you.” He said softly, glancing down only once to see how he was progressing. He had managed to clean most of the blood, but unless the wound was bandaged then the wound would continue to bleed. 

“Anti. I need you to focus, to come back to where we are. Whatever you saw, whatever happened is not true, not real. I need you to vork with me… Please Anti.” When that failed to elicit a response Henrik sighed. “Vhat is it you saw Anti?” Though his question was directionless he continued. “Vhat has you so scared of us mein Lieb-” he cut himself off, taken aback by his own near declaration. When had that happened? Last he knew he feared the man, hated him… But, no..  
That hadn't been true for a long time.

He didn't know what exactly had happened but one day, months ago, Sean had come in; alone. He was holding something in his hands. Had it been one of Anti's shirts? Whatever it was the doctor remembered the suspicious dark stains on the fabric. The doctor couldn't remember, but their creator had asked them to try to give Anti a chance. Something had happened he'd said, fearfully, and Anti almost didn't come back. Henrik remembered that Jackieboy had frowned, asked why that was a bad thing. He'd said a few more things, cruel and fearful things that Henrik, even then, had thought too much, despite his own fear of the glitch, but he had to admit he did agree. Jackie especially had gotten the full force of an angry Anti a few times, as had the doctor himself, he knew the fear. Sean had narrowed his eyes, striking Jackieboy across the cheek with a clenched fist. They'd all starred in mute surprise as Sean had said again, through clenched teeth, to give Anti a chance. He'd stormed out, to be replaced a few days later with Anti, a changed Anti. The glitch stayed locked away for weeks, only leaving at prompting from the youngest of the egos. He didn't venture out to scare or fight anymore and when he did leave, rare as that was, he confined himself to the small dining room, away from the rest of them. Eventually, after some time the others became indifferent to his presence. When though, had that indifference turned into something more on Henrik's part?

When, even before the incident, on holidays and birthdays, personal and hand picked if not handmade gifts awaited them all, addressed from Anti? Henrik frowned as, at the time, the gifts had been seen with suspicion and locked or thrown away very quickly. Had Anti known that? What about when he stumbled one night on the demon checking each room to be sure the egos within slept soundly? Henrik felt his guilt grow. When he had found the other at the time he had ordered him away, though he had been surprised when the glitch had listened right away. Was it when the others slowly started to avoid the glitch less? When Robbie and Jameson both seemed to latch onto Anti and he in turn welcomed them with open arms? Maybe it was the first time he heard Anti laugh for real, with no giggling or glitching. The sound had caused a heat to bloom in his chest, his cheeks and he had the urge to hear more of it, though that incident had happened long before he'd changed. Henrik realized he hadn't heard any laughter from Anti in a long time.

He wasn't sure and honestly didn't think be ever could be. All he knew was at some point his hatred and fear had melted away, as had everyone else's. His feelings had blossomed from this unknown time point until now, when it physically pained him and brought tears to his eyes to see Anti so pained himself, so afraid of him.

“Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, Liebste, bitte, komm zurück dorthin, wo wir dich brauchen. Wo ich dich brauche.” (*) he said, pressing a gentle kiss to Anti's forehead. 

Anti tensed at the contract but soon relaxed, his gaze staying glassy. 

“Let me bandage your neck liebste.” Henrik pleaded. 

He brought the bandages close, gently touching the side of Anti's neck. 

“Be still Meine Liebste.”(**) he breathed, amazed when Anti didn't flinch away.

Anti felt the pressure on his throat and with blind acceptance he awaited his breath to cease. No such moment came. The pressure was there but light and bearable, allowing him the ability to breathe. Then there were gentle hands in his hair, caressing his cheek. There was a hushed voice, whispering gently to him and then a pair of lips brushing his own very slightly. It was only for a second, the touch feather light.

“Danke mein lieber.” Was breathed against his skin.

Anti narrowed his eyes, attempting to focus, to decipher what was happening.

“Shneep?” 

The figure before him startled and the hands dropped to cup his cheeks and tilt his head up. 

“Anti? Gott, Anti, are you finally here with me?” 

Anti could only nod slowly as confusion took over. Henrik was in front of him, holding his face gently. He wasn't yelling, wasn't trying to hurt him and…” Anti's eyes widened a small degree. The doctor’s lips were pulled into a smile but his eyes were wet with unshed tears. 

“Dear god Anti. I was so afraid you wouldn't come out of zat… so scared ve had lost you!” 

“Lost me?”

Henrik nodded. “You were in some sort of hysteria… You would not respond to anyone aside from Robbie and myself. You were so afraid of us.”

Hysteria? Was it all not real? But, Anti had felt Henrik's hands cut off his air, felt Marvin’s magic constricting his chest. He'd seen the hatred in his eyes, heard them screaming. His hands touched his throat, it was not coated in blood, instead he found bandages wrapped gently around his neck. 

“Anti, do not allow yourself to get lost in your head again. You are vith me and you are safe.” 

This time Anti managed to pull himself back, looking immediately to the doctor, studying him. 

The doctor turned away at the gaze, wiping at his eyes, the previously unshed tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Why are you crying?” Anti asked quietly, voice hoarse.

“I told you… ve vere scared, I was scared that you'd get trapped in some kind of nightmare induced…” he struggled to find the word he wanted, biting his lip. “Mindset.” He finally settled on. “As I said, you responded to no one aside from Robbie and myself. In fact, you barely responded to him at all truth be told but you still did, and positively I might add. Myself on ze ozerhand… You…” his voice cracked and the doctor trailed off. 

“Henrik?” Anti asked 

“You were so afraid! You vouldn’t let me touch you and kept begging me to stop when I did.” The doctor lowered his eyes and swore quietly in German. 

“Your chest! I almost forgot your chest!”

He grabbed the bandages and brought them back in front of him and Anti noticed for the first time the thick and sticky feeling of his upper body. The doctor spoke quietly.

“You vere clawing at yourself vhen ve found you. You vere screaming and...Gott...” he tensed. “It hurt so much to see you like that. I ju-” he shook his head. “Hold still.”

Anti listened and held still, only lifting his arms when prompted by Henrik. He kept watch of the expression on Henrik's face and soon found himself speaking, unable to hold back the words that fell from his lips. 

“But you all hate me! Why are you acting so upset? Don't you all want me dead!?”

Henrik froze, hands pressed to Anti's bandaged chest. 

“Is...is zhat vhat you think? Does that have to do vith vhat you saw?” Henrik asked, voice barely a breath. 

Anti looked down at the doctor's hands and nodded slowly. 

“Nein. Ve do not wish that at all. You were not able to see but everyone vas so vorried about you Anti.”

Anti shook his head, unwilling to believe it.

“It's ze truth! Anti, ve all care about you and feared for your safety, not our own. Marvin went right over to you in an attempt to stop you from hurting yourself more… Jackie did too but you were so far gone you could not hear zem. “ Henrik sighed and let his hands slide down Anti's chest and down his stomach before falling away. “Tell me, vhat did your mind tell you? I vill tell you all ze vays it lied to you.” 

Anti opened and closed his mouth a few times before leaving it shut and shaking his head again. 

Henrik glanced away. “If you tell me or don't does not matter. I vish to keep you here for observation. I vill not send you avay just to lose you like zhat again.” Henrik said. “I vill prepare a bed for you.” He turned away but held out a hand for the demon, though still allowing Anti to deny his help. 

Anti took the offered hand and Henrik turned back, taking both of Anti's hands in his and helping him down. Almost as soon as the glitch touched the floor again he pulled Anti forward and into his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Anti tensed in surprise, unable to keep the heat from pooling in his cheeks, despite the circumstances. Henrik didn't speak, only stroking a hand through Anti's hair in gentle motions. Slowly Anti returned the embrace, laying his head against the doctor's shoulder. A new heat bloomed in his chest but he tried to ignore it, only succeeding for a moment before the closeness sparked something in his mind. He leaned back, pushing Henrik away slightly. 

“Before, you kissed me! You started to say something in German and then you kissed me!” Anti said, raising one hand to lay gently against his own lips.

Henrik, now held at arm's length gasped slightly in surprise, cheeks flushing deep red. “You vere avare of zhat?” 

Anti nodded, letting his hand fall away from his mouth. “Why?”

“I told you… ve all care about you.” Henrik said quietly “I care about you…” he looked away, eyes downcast. “It was wrong. I did not think you vould be aware enough to know…” the doctor flinched. “Zat sounds bad… but is zhe truth…”

Anti didn't answer, unable to find the words he wanted. 

Henrik flinched again at the silence, as if Anti had screamed at him. “I… vill still need to get you to bed. Come on.” He said as he turned, starting away and motioning Anti after him.

Anti didn't follow immediately and Henrik, at the lack of footsteps stopped. “I'm sorry Anti. I can get someone else down here vith you if it will make you more comfor-” He was cut off as Anti was quickly behind him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. 

“You care about me?” The glitch asked quietly. “Can you…” his expression brightened just a little, an expression that sent Henrik's heart into his throat. “Elaborate on what that means?” The glitch's lips twitched a bit more, smile growing nervous. This couldn't be real, Henrik couldn't have meant that, right? Not in the way Anti wanted so desperately. He coul- 

Anti's eyes widened as the doctor moved forward and pressed his lips to the glitch's, hand coming up to curve around the back of his neck, eyes closed. Anti tensed for a second, still not believing the event to be real. After a moment he felt Henrik start to pull away and in his panic he gripped the front of the doctor's jacket and pulled him back, crashing their lips together again.

This time Henrik was surprised, gasping into the kiss. Anti quickly released his hold on the other and backed away, cheeks aflame and lips reddened. Henrik looked him over, watching the expression on the glitch carefully. Anti, for his part looked torn between the fear that kept eating at the back of his mind, telling him he was still dreaming and this too would soon become a nightmare, and an ecstatic joy.

“I… hope that elaborated enough for now.” Henrik said after a moment of silence. 

Anti gave a small nod, looking away. He stepped closer to the doctor, though he made no further movement. 

“Anti… I…” Henrik ran a hand through his hair, at a loss. “I vant you to be happy. We all do.” He reached out and wrapped his hand gently around Anti's wrist. “But, anything more can be discussed tomorrow. I think it vould be best for you to come and lie down.” Henrik gave the appendage a small tug, to which Anti replied with another step closer. 

The pair made it across the room quickly, Anti a bit surprised at the comfy looking bed before him. He often forgot that Henrik slept in his office so much he'd ordered an extra bed for it, only after both Jackie and Chase had reprimanded him for sleeping at his desk so often.

Anti watched as Henrik released his wrist and stepped back a few places, eyes downcast. 

“I should get back to tell zhe ozers you are alright..” he glanced up and frowned as Anti shifted anxiously from foot to foot. “Anti?”

“I want you to… stay with me.” The glitch murmured. “At least until I'm asleep?”

The doctor titled his head slightly, an unconscious movement of his. “Alright.” He said slowly, watching as Anti seemed to deflate with relief, as if he expected Henrik to deny him.

Henrik looked down at the large bed, sitting on the edge, facing away from Anti as he waited for the other to get comfortable first. He only turned when he felt a tug in his wrist, the action nearly taking his support out from under him. He glanced back and saw Anti pull his hand back, eyes downcast. Henrik turned himself around and laid down beside Anti in one smooth movement.

He felt more than saw Anti hesitate, curling into himself. Henrik took it upon himself and reached out, pulling the glitch to him, feeling the other immediately relax at the contact.

Anti couldn't help but practically nuzzle into Henrik's chest, eyes closing. He let out a soft breath and Henrik couldn't stop himself from pressing a gentle kiss into Anti's hair. Henrik let his eyes drift closed as Anti's breathing evened out into that if sleep, his own consciousness soon drifting away as well.

Anti was the first to awake, a quiet knock pulling him back to the world of the living. He looked up blearily as the door opened a bit and he saw Marvin standing behind it, hand still pressed to the wood. 

“Schneep? Is he oka-” he cut himself off as he saw Anti looking at him. Anti watched Marvin take a deep breath before all but launching across the room to him, arms outstretched towards the demon. Before Anti could register what happened Marvin had landed on the bed with a cry, startling the the figure next to Anti, waking them with a groan, his arms wrapped around Anti's shoulders.

“Anti! Oh thank God you're alright and awake and not screaming and letting us touch you and...and…” Marvin's words melded together with his breathing until he was basically hyperventilating against Anti's shoulder.

Anti froze, eyes widening and flashing blankly. Henrik, still half asleep saw the look and reached out, over Marvin's head and ran his fingers through Anti's hair. Anti came back at the familiar gesture before looking down at Marvin, doing his best to calm his fear. Marvin was hugging him. Marvin wasn't trying to hurt him, his magic wasn't constricting his chest. Instead Marvin himself clung to him right now, attempting to form words between every few breaths.

Anti slowly lifted his arms and returned the gesture, hugging the magician back. He looked up as the sound of someone else at the door caught his attention. Jackie stood there, eyes wide, wringing his hands. 

“You're awake…” the hero said slowly, his surprise slowly melding into a smile, the expression growing as he saw Anti's arms around Marvin. “Are you… alright now?” He asked, stepping inside the door.

Anti opened his mouth to answer but shut it again just as quickly. Was he okay? Not really… he had almost panicked again when Marvin had hugged him and he could still feel the lingering tightness in his chest, every cell in his body whispering that the magician would soon try to hurt him. 

Jackie took in his silence and his smile faded.  
“Anti?” He asked, moving closer. He started to reach out but after a moment pulled back, freezing.

The demon shook his head, careful to not dislodge Marvin and slowly a faint smile formed on his lips. 

“I..I'll be okay.” He said quietly. 

Jackie shifted from foot to foot, looking down. “I'm… glad.” he said slowly.

The hero stepped forward slowly, stopping about half way into the room. “Can I…?” He couldn't finish his sentence, eyes darkening with the guilt of his past words to the glitch. He physically started when Anti maneuvered one arm from around Marvin and held it out to Jackie. The man moved again after a moment and knelt down beside the bed, arms wrapping around both Anti and Marvin. From the other side the doctor smiled to himself, finally pulling himself to fully sit up, leaning back on his hands, 

Soon, one by one the other trickled in, drawn by worry and curiosity. Anti found himself greeted kindly by every one of the others, ending with Jameson walking a quiet Robbie in. The zombie broke away from the other and moved to the bed as fast as he could, though it was barely a crawl to anyone else. Jameson followed close behind, the two surrounding Anti in yet another hug. Chase, smile on his lips, quietly said he was going to start breakfast. Marvin, having managed to pry himself away from Anti was quick to offer help. Anti chuckled as he heard the pair exit the room, arguing about whether or not magic was an acceptable way to help. 

He watched as the others slowly trickled out as well, off to shower or dress, though Jameson made sure that Anti knew he was expected at breakfast with the rest of them. He agreed, watching the dapper man lead Robbie away with the Zombie eagerly following. When they were alone, Anti let his smile fade slightly. This was all so new to him, he couldn’t fathom why the others had been so worried for him, so happy to see him again. Not when he was so sure they had hated him for so long. Even though Henrik’s words echoed in his mind he still found it hard to believe. 

“Anti?” 

That snapped the demon from his thoughts and he looked beside him at the surprisingly disheveled doctor. Henrik moved closer, one hand raising to cup the demon’s cheek. 

“Do not doubt that we all care. Do not doubt we want you here.” he said as if reading Anti’s thoughts. 

Anti could only nod. “It’ll take some getting used to.” he muttered and Henrik laughed a bit. 

“Vell… You have all the time in the vorld.” he said offhandedly. He climbed from the bed, rounding the side towards the door, to head to his actual bedroom where Anti knew an attached bathroom resided. The doctor approached him first, pressing a gently kiss to his forehead and then to his lips. 

The doctor left without a word and Anti felt his smile return before he too climbed from bed and headed towards his own shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation’s  
> *I will not hurt you love, just please, come back to where we need you to be. Where I need you to be."  
> **My dear.
> 
> I honestly hate the ending but I will leave it as it is for now. It may change in the future,


End file.
